Ocean Fairies
The Ocean Fairies are the 13th group of fairies, representing the different sea life. They are responsible for watching over the seas and oceans all over the world, with the help of their magical ocean creatures. After Jack Frost smashed the Golden Conch Shell into seven pieces, the oceans are in turmoil and creatures are confused until the shell is fixed. There are seven fairies and there are: Ally the Dolphin Fairy , Amelie the Seal Fairy, Pia the Penguin Fairy, Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy, Whitney the Whale Fairy, Stephanie the Stafish Fairy and Courtney the Clownfish Fairy. Problem Rachel and Kirsty are spending the spring holidays in Leamouth with Kirsty's gran. While at the beach, they find a sparkling shell with an invitation to the Fairyland Ocean Gala. They meet Shannon's helpers -- the seven Ocean Fairies -- and have fun with their fairy friends until Shannon goes on stage to play the Golden Conch Shell. Jack Frost appears and his goblins smash the shell! Jack whisks the pieces to the human world with a spell and Queen Titania sends the Ocean Fairies helpers to guard the pieces until the girls and the fairies find them again. Poem The Magical Conch Shell at my side, I'll rule the oceans far and wide! But my foolish goblins have shattered the shell, So now I cast my icy spell. Seven shell fragments, be gone, I say, To the human world to hide away. Now the shell is gone, it's plain to see, The oceans will never have harmony! The Fairies Ally the Dolphin Fairy Ally met the girls while they were attending the Fairyland Ocean Gala. She has long, brown hair and is dressed all in silver, with a silver dress, sandals and accessories. Her magical ocean creature is a dolphin named Echo, who helps protect the dolphins. Amelie the Seal Fairy Amelie was in the lantern room when the girls noticed the lantern was brightly lit. She has light brown hair just past her shoulders, wearing a patterned dress with gladiator sandals and bracelets. Her ocean creature is a seal named Silky, who helps protect all types of seals. Pia the Penguin Fairy Pia was sitting on a revolving ice cream on a ice cream van, before flying into a hedge to greet the girls. She has black hair piled in a bun with a red bow. She wears a black-and-white polka-dot dress with black leggings and red ballet pumps. Her ocean creature is a penguin named Scamp, who helps her protect the Arctic animals. Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy Kirsty and Rachel were surprised to find Tess inside their sandcastle. Tess has blonde hair in two plaits, wearing a green cardigan over a sparkly top with cropped trousers and sandals. Her ocean creature is a sea turtle named Pearl, who helps look after the baby sea turtles. Stephanie the Starfish Fairy Stephanie flew down from the night sky and was planning to meet the girls by the rock pools, only to get caught by the goblins! She has short, red hair and wears a denim waistcoat over a grey jumpsuit with wedge sandals and a starfish pendant. Her ocean creature, Spike the starfish, helps her protect all types of starfish. Whitney the Whale Fairy Whitney was sitting on a lifebuoy in the sea while the girls were on a boat trip. She has short, black hair and wears a dress in purple, orange and red with orange ballet pumps. Her magical creature, Flukey the whale, helps her to look after all types of whales. Courtney the Clownfish Fairy Courtney was inside a fish-shaped balloon while Rachel and Kirsty were exploring Leamouth Pier funfair. She has corkscrew-red wavy hair pushed back by a lilac hairband and wears a vest top with a fish pattern, black leggings and lilac pumps. Her ocean creature, Tickle the clownfish, helps her look after tropical sea animals as well as clownfish. Category:Fairies' Group Category:Non fan-made fairies Category:Series Category:O Category:Fairy groups Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Ocean Fairies